The World is GoneCURRENTLY ON HOLD
by bambi726
Summary: Max is tired of saving a world that won't stay saved. When the Voice demands that she leaves the flock she refuses.The Voice takes her into the future where Itex rules and the flock has fallen apart. Can she still save the world or is it already too late?


**Hi people! *waves* This is just a random idea I had one day so I decided to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JP. I never was JP. I never will be JP. Unfortunately that means I don't own the Maximum Ride books.**

**Max POV(the whole story will be in this unless it says otherwise)**

_Maximum it is time. _Oh joy, the Voice was back.

_Time for what?_I thought back at it. I waited for a few seconds. Nothing. Not like I expected an answer anyways. Nope, of course not. Seriously, what's better than a voice in your head that takes long leaves of absence then randomly comes back to tell you it's time?

We were currently staying at my mom's house. After defeating Itex, the Uber Director, and more recently Mr. Chu, we havn't had anything to do. The kids were enjoying having a place to stay that wasn't a cave. They were even trying to convince me to go to school.

_It's time. Itex is back._

_Are you kidding me? I finally finish saving the world for the third time and you want me to go do it again? _I sighed. As always the Voice chimed in just when my life was getting good when I started to think I was finished with saving the world. Why must the world always go bad? Couldn't it save itself for once? I rolled out of my bed and started to shove things in my backpack.

_You must leave tonight. I will give you the coordinates. _I finished packing and left to go tell the flock we had to leave. I hated to tell them. I didn't want to see the crushed faces of Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy when they found out it was back to living in caves.

_No._ I stopped walking.

_No what?_

_You can't tell them. The flock can't come with you. They would only hinder you in your efforts to save the world. Leave them behind. _No. No freakin way I was just going to jump out a window and leave them wondering what had happened to me.

_No. They deserve to know. Their my family, I can't just leave them behind._

_You can and you will. Maximum the future of the world is at stake._

_Of course it is. The future of the world is always at stake! And you know what? I'm done! I've had enough of saving the world! Why should I save it if it'll just fall to pieces again?_

_It's your job, Maximum. It's what you were created to do._

_It's my job huh? Well I'm quitting then! _I walked down the hallway. The Voice yelling at me in my head. I Ignored it and walked faster. Reaching the door I flung it open and ran outside. I unfurled my wings and flew up into the clouds.

"Hey." I jumped about a foot in the air.

"God will you stop that?"

"Stop doing what?" He smirked.

"You know what." I hit him playfully.

_Your being stupid. Ignoring your responsibilities like a child._

"Voice?" Fang asked. I frowned and nodded.

"It's not saying anything important. Just being annoying like usual." He nodded. I could tell he didn't really believe me but wasn't going to question what I said. He looked so perfect with the sun setting behind him and his black wings opened wide. I leaned forward, closing the gap between us. The kiss was amazing our wings were beating in perfect sync. If he was surprised by my sudden show of passion he didn't show it.

_Maximum your making a horrible mistake. _I ignored the Voice and kissed Fang harder, knowing I was damning the world as I did so.

_I'm sorry, but I have to do this. _A little girl's voice whisper in my head. The whole world exploded in color. I shrieked in agony. It felt like I was having one of the brain explosions times a thousand. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few seconds, the spinning colors started to blur into shapes and the pain started to fade away. I looked around to see Mom's house in ruins and the area around it destroyed.

"Hello?" I called out fearfully. No one answered. An old yellowed newspaper moved across the lawn in the wind. I reached down and grabbed it.

**Itex Revolt Fails**

**_On February 3rd, an underground resistance group staged an attack on. . ._**

Revolt? I looked at the date on the top of the paper. February 5, 2024. 15 years from today. I was in the future.

**So I know that wasn't a very good ending but the next chapter will be better I swear. Also if you would like to suggest a name for an OC please leave it in your review. I need a girl's name that works for someone who grew up at the school. For some reason I can't think of a good one. If I use your suggestion you'll get a chapter dedicated to you. Even if your suggestion isn't used for the main character, I still might use it for a minor one. Read and Review :)**


End file.
